How to Be a Rebel
by LOTRDesmond
Summary: Cassandra's on the prowl...oh dear this can't be good..finds out what happens when you mix crazy girl and con man..Part 2 of the What if This had Happened? series


Series: **What if this had Happened? **

Disclaimer: LOST Not mine….sadly…watch me cry…only thing that is mine are my characters…oh and my notecards for my math and history finals…those are mine to NO TOUCHY!

A/N: Well here we go again…time for another one…this one is for another friend…wow my brain hurts…to much studying for finals…this better not make all the stuff I just studied fly out of my head!

How to Be a Rebel 

Cassandra walked down the beach watching as everyone went about their daily routine. Clare was rocking baby Aaron, Hurley was over in the kitchen, Beth and Kate were having their morning shouting match at the water tarp, and Charlie and Anna were cuddled up together writing a song.

_They're so cute._ She thought watching them get excited over some lyric or chord, _It's kind of_ _disgusting._ She kept walking down the sand until she heard someone chuckling. She looked around and saw Sawyer who was sitting outside his tent with his finger marking his place in Watership Down. "What's so funny?" she asked stopping. Sawyer looked at her for a second wondering why this idiot was bothering him before he chuckled again and pointed at Beth and Kate who were getting louder by the second.

"Island Smackdown, Rock." He said giving her one of his infamous nicknames

"You think violence is funny, eh?" Cassandra asked sitting down in the sand next to him. Of course she thought it was amusing but she wasn't gonna say that.

"Come on you can't tell me that is not funny!"

"No its not…" but she stopped as she watched Kate get hit in the face with a huge splash of water and then as Beth ducked down not able to avoid being soaked as well by her adversary. Cassandra's face turned red as she tried not to laugh. It didn't work. She laughed hysterically and Sawyer smiled.

"There you go Benedict, I told you you would side with me." Cassandra looked at him

"Benedict?"

"Yeah, like Benedict Arnold, you know, the American Revolution?"

"I know who he is!" Cassandra snapped "I'm not an idiot." Sawyer gave her a funny look. NOBODY usually had the courage to snap at him except the regulars; Jack, Kate, Locke. Sawyer could see that he and the girl would get along just fine.

"So what's your real name Benedict?" he asked

"Cassandra." She said

"Well hey Cassandra, I'm Sawyer."

"Yeah I know, cause its not like somebody is yelling at you every other day."

"That's how I roll sweetheart, I'm a rebel."

"Mmm…yeah…rebel…and don't call me sweetheart." Cassandra said coldly

"What rebel not your type _Cassandra_?"

"I don't have a type." Cassandra said, she noticed his book "Some kind of rebel you are, what you a book nerd in your spare time?"

"Only on death row." Cassandra laughed at the joke, that made Sawyer smile, he was glad she didn't think he was a jackass like everyone else on the Island, cause he liked talking to her.

"Well knowing you that might be soon." Cassandra chided elbowing him

"Wanna make that closer to now?" he asked coyly

"What?" Cassandra asked bluntly

"Come on!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her up "Let me show you how to be a real rebel." Cassandra raised her eyebrows but followed him up into the jungle anyway

"You're not serious?" Cassandra asked

"Yeah I am!" Sawyer said. Cassandra looked through the bush she and Sawyer were crouched behind.

"This is demented! It's not even a funny joke, really."

"Trust me this is gonna be hysterical."

"Fine then lets just do it!" Cassandra said "Go and get them."

"I'm not going!" Sawyer whispered "They won't trust me, you have to go."

"Fine but it won't work I am telling you." Cassandra walked out of the jungle and up to Charlie and Anna who were just finishing the song. "Hey guys I need your help for a second, can you come with me?"

"Sure." They answered. Anna stood up and wiped the sand off her jeans and Charlie put the guitar away and under a tree. "Alright where to?" Charlie asked

"This way." Cassandra said going off into the jungle. Charlie and Anna followed her up into the tree line. They walked for a few minutes before Anna turned to Charlie and asked,

"Where did she say we were going again?"

"I don't know." He said thinking "Hey Cassandra…" but where was Cassandra? "CASSANDRA!" he hollered again but no answer.

"Where the hell is she?" Anna asked

"I dunno but…" Charlie stopped short again, then they heard the whispers.

_The others are coming._

"What was that?" Anna asked

_Don't trust the boat. _

"Anna…?" Charlie asked sounding slightly terriddied

_RUN!!_

They sprinted off (A/N: sorry couldn't resist this cue sketchy LOST chase scene music ) the whispers following them no matter how fast or where they went. Suddenly there was Beth holding a bundle of wood and looking slightly confused.

"What's going on…" she said but didn't finish the sentence, her eyes got wide as she looked at Anna's feet, she was standing on the trip line Beth had carefully climbed over earlier. "Anna don't move."

"What do you mean?" she asked, of course, taking a step forward. There was a sharp click.

"Damn it Anna!" Beth yelled she flung the wood and jumped at Anna's legs too late. She tackled her and landed with a thump. Anna was unconscious from the shock of Beth jumping her and

"Oh my God." Charlie whimpered. The arrow in her arm. Just then Cassandra and Sawyer ran in, each holding a giant water bottle filled right up to the top from the plane.

"What the hell happened?" Sawyer asked immediately

"She stepped on a trip wire and decided to move after I told her not to." Beth said standing up. Cassandra looked around and took a breath, she knew what had to be done.

"Alright listen this has to happen fast," she said authoritatively "Charlie get over here and hold the bottles, we are gonna need the water soon, Beth run back to camp, I want a needle, thread, and bandages ASAP," Beth nodded and sprinted off "Sawyer get over here and hold her."

"Shouldn't we get the Doc?" he asked slightly worried

"No, because for one, Charlie is gonna piss himself if we don't get this out of her, and for two it needs to come out now or she will slowly bleed to death." Actually, it would take a long time for Anna to bleed out but Charlie looked so terrified and gosh darn cute Cassandra couldn't help herself. But Sawyer hadn't moved. "Sawyer get your ass over here and hold her!" Sawyer threw up his hands

"Fine, fine!" he said he walked over and put his hands on Anna's shoulders to hold her down.

"Now," Cassandra said "we can't pull out the arrowhead until Beth gets back here with the stuff but we can get rid of the shaft, so keep her steady, she might wake up now but its not likely." Sawyer nodded and Charlie hugged the bottles close. Cassandra gently snapped off the shaft of the arrow near the head, all Anna did was twitch a bit. "Good, well we can't do anything else till Beth gets back, why did we send her she is so slow!" They sat on science for a second before Charlie asked, "What are the water bottles for?"

"Um…well..." Cassandra started until Sawyer jumped in

"We were gonna drop 'em on both of your head and laugh our asses off." He said "But then you guys ran off in the other direction and we had to follow."

"So you were planning on dropping water on our heads?" Charlie asked

"Yeah." Sawyer said as Cassandra looked on awkwardly

"You know that would have been funny." Charlie said thinking about it

"Told ya." Sawyer said to Cassandra, who was seriously reconsidering thinking Charlie was adorable. Thankfully Beth came in just then with the stuff from camp. She handed it to Cassandra and then put her hands on her knees panting.

"Excuse me while I go into cardiac arrest." She said wheezing

"Not just yet. Cassandra said "Thread this needle and then throw the arrow head into the buses when get it out then you can die on me."

"Got it." She said picking up the needle and trying to thread it.

"OK Sawyer got her?"

"Yeah"

"Good, cause this is gonna hurt a lot." She jabbed her fingers in and worked the arrowhead out of Anna's bicep. Then Anna woke up she thrashed for a second and then subsided as Sawyer held on to her tight.

"I should have warned you she is feisty." Charlie said, Beth was still working on that needle. Cassandra finally pulled out her bloody fingers the lump of metal in her hand.

"Excellent, good Beth needle." Beth handed her the clumsily threaded needle and took the arrowhead and hucked it in the bushes. "Sawyer I would hold on tighter if I were you. Charlie come here, I want to hold her head and cover her eyes ok?" Charlie rushed over and put Anna's head in his lap covering her eyes gently. "And for good measure Beth get over here and hold her feet, this isn't going to be pleasant."

"Why?" Sawyer asked

"She hates needles." Beth said bluntly sitting and leaning on Anna's feet "Go for it Cassandra." Cassandra stabbed the needle into Anna's skin and slowly pulled it out through the soft tissue making passage for the needle easier. In and out went the needle slowly stitching Anna up, her fighting all the way, at one point Beth got kicked in the head. Finally Cassandra tied the knot at the end of the black stitches running through Anna's skin, and Anna relaxed in Charlie's arms.

"Nice job Surgeon General." Sawyer said cuffing her head "Way to be a rebel."

A/N: Yay isn't it wonderful how Cassandra saves the day with NEEDLES???? That's right twitch Anna twitch.


End file.
